Protected
by Azkadellio
Summary: While hanging out at Jade's work with her girlfriend, Tori finds herself in a situation she never wanted to be in. Sequel to 'Jaded Nightmare'. T for language and character death (not Tori or Jade).


**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews for** _ **'Jaded Nightmare'**_ **. This takes place a few weeks after** _ **'Jaded Nightmare'**_ **ended.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Five Nights At Freddy's'**_ **. Or any characters.**

 **Jade POV**

"Why am I here? This place is creepy at night." Tori asks after I snuck her in a few hours after my shift started.

"Well, you refuse to have phone sex, I get kinda horny at work, so I figured we can fuck while the animatronics walk around." I say, pulling her into the office, leaving the doors unlocked.

"What? No! I am not having sex with you at your work. And especially with those things walking around." Tori says, shuddering.

"What's wrong with them?" I ask, pulling her onto my lap as I sit down.

"They stared at me as I walked by. It was creepy." Tori says, leaning into me. "Why did you wave at them and tell them 'At ease' like you were their general?" She asks, shifting to face me.

"Personal reason." I say, feeling a little guilt at keeping the 'family secret' from her all this time. "Come on. I'll close and lock the doors. That way, they won't catch us." I say, my hands moving to cup her breasts.

"Jade, no." Tori says with a blush, pushing my hands away.

"I still don't see how you have a problem with sexting, phone sex, and sex in public places, yet you had no problem with us fucking each other while your dad was in the garage." I note, my hands now resting on her thighs.

"HE WAS HOME!?" Tori yells, getting off my lap, turning to glare at me.

"I thought you knew?" I ask, shrugging my shoulders. "Chill out. He didn't hear anything. He was working on his new lawnmower, still can't believe he broke that thing after a week, and had his noise canceling headphones on. We were safe." I say, pulling her back onto my lap.

"Shouldn't you be checking on the animatronics?" Tori asks, changing the subject, and glancing at the Pear Pad. "And he didn't break it. Trina did. She took it apart to use some parts for some stupid photoshoot she was doing for no reason." She says, sighing.

"Oh. There's something wrong with your sister." I tell her, pulling her close. "And don't worry. They're about as likely to attack as Trina is at getting a chance with Beck." I say, laughing.

"They have a date this Saturday." Tori responds in a deadpan, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What now?" I ask, not believing her.

"Yeah. She asked him out a few days ago, and he finally agreed because she admitted it was the only way she'd stop asking him." Tori tells me, amusement in her eyes. "Guess he should've listened when I told him that was only the beginning."

"Your annoying, screechbox of a sister is going on a date with my ex? Why does no one tell me anything?" I ask, staring at her.

"If you were paying attention, you would've already known. Trina was bragging about it since he said yes. It's all over The Slap and everything. I think she even made a video about it for The Slap." Tori says, shrugging. "So, that blows a whole in your 'safe from the animatronics' plan." She says, staring at me.

"Fine, they're as likely to attack as Andre is at being horrible at music." I say, knowing her best friend's talent for music, either writing or performing, far exceed almost everyone else in the school.

"You're sure?" Tori asks, skeptical.

"One hundred percent." I assure her, pecking her lips. "So, hungry?" I ask with a sexy smirk, spreading my legs a bit.

"Nah. I want something tasty." Tori jokes, jumping off my lap.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that." I say, getting up.

After chasing her around the building, laughing each time she would turn a corner and an animatronic would be there, we find ourselves back in the office, sitting on the chair as we catch our breath. "Not as fun as sex, but almost as much a work out." I say, picking up the Pear Pad. "Huh. I wonder where Foxy went?" I ask, not seeing the pirate on the cameras.

"What do you mean? I thought he stays behind the curtain?" Tori asks, looking at the Pear Pad with me.

"He used to. But I got used to him wandering around so I stopped checking his area. Usually, he wanders around, but I don't see him." I say, flicking through the cameras.

"Where's the bathroom?" Tori asks after a few moments when I finally find Foxy in Pirate Cove.

"Down the hall. There are two sets of bathrooms, the public and employee. The public bathrooms, you know where they are, but the stage. The employee is down the hall, not towards the main area but the other end. I recommend there, since I know you won't go to the main room because you're afraid of the animatronics." I say, the last part with a smirk.

"Shut up." Tori says with a blush, knowing I'm right.

With a laugh, I watch as Tori leaves and turns right down the hallway, towards the employee bathroom. After a few minutes, I pick up the Pear Pad and start looking through the cameras, noting the four animatronics wandering around the building, noting with a smirk how Chica seemed to show an interest in Tori. "Interesting how Andre's nickname for her is the same as the animatronic currently acting like a guard dog." I note, laughing when Tori opens the bathroom door and freaks out at Chica watching her. "Baby!" I yell, laughing as she runs back to the office.

"Not funny." Tori says with a pout, hitting my arm.

"You're right, it's not funny." I say, clearing my throat and stopping my laughter. "It's hilarious." I say, laughing again when she flinches when Chica walks by.

"Mean." Tori says, the infamous 'Tori pout' returning.

"But you love me." I say, pulling her onto my lap. "Calm down. They're harmless. Trust me." I say, calming down.

"You're lucky I do, or I'd borrow my dad's cuffs, lock you in Trina's room, and tell her you want to hear her greatest hits." Tori warns, pecking my lips.

"Try it and no one finds her body." I say with a deadpan.

As we relax, I don't notice there's an extra person in the restaurant, not until I see Foxy walk by at a quick pace towards the main room. "What was that?" Tori asks after Foxy goes past.

"No idea." I say, grabbing the Pear Pad and looking through the cameras, stopping at the one for the main room. "He's always been a weird one." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"You talk like they're family or something." Tori asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Something like that." I say, smirking a bit.

"Crap." Tori says a short moment later as we relax in the chair, her on my lap.

"What?" I ask, watching her stand up and pat her pockets. "Want some help?" I ask, slowly fondling her ass.

"I can't find my phone." Tori says with a roll of her eyes, pushing my hands away. "I think I left it in the bathroom." She says, looking nervously towards the door.

"Why did you have your phone out in the bathroom? Didn't you learn from the last time, when Robbie had to hook it up to car batteries?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Trina texted while I was, occupied. She wanted to take one of my shirts for her date with Beck. She got mad when I told her it was in the wash because I wore it a couple of days ago for our date on your day off." Tori explains, looking from the door to me.

"Go. You'll be fine. They won't hurt you or anything." I say, waving her off.

I watch her as she nervously heads to the employee bathroom, laughing when she looks down both sides of the hall before running to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, I grab the Pear Pad when Tori doesn't return, looking through the camera feeds. "Where the hell is she?" I ask, flicking through the cameras multiple times.

As I look for Tori, Foxy comes in from the door Tori left from, and grabs the chair, dragging me down the hall. "What the…" I say, stopping when he drags me to the employee bathroom. "What's going on?" I ask the pirate fox, getting out of the chair.

Not expecting an answer, I run into the bathroom, finding Tori's phone on the counter by the sinks, but no Tori. 'Why did he drag me here if she's not here?' I think, turning around. Before I can tell him to find Tori, I hear a scream from the men's bathroom, the door across the hall from the women's. "Shit." I say, running into it.

I stop at the sight before me. Pushed against the wall, her jeans down to her ankles with her back to me, stands Tori, trying to fight free. Behind her, between us, is Ryder Daniels, his right hand around his waist and his left pushing Tori against the wall.

Before I can do anything, Foxy and Chica run by me, screeching as the target Ryder. Before he can do anything, Foxy and Chica drag Ryder away, holding him close to them when Ryder sees me and struggles to get free.

"Fuck you, you fucking dyke. Tori ruined my Hollywood Arts career because of you. I got kicked out of school because of you." Ryder curses, looking insane.

"I had nothing to do with that, you fucking dick." I say, holding my hand up to make the animatronics stop. "YOU got yourself kicked out because you couldn't get a good grade without using some innocent girl. YOU ruined your career by not being talented. Trina has more talent than you, and she doesn't use people for grades." I say, surprising myself by saying something relatively nice about Trina Vega.

"I don't know why these stupid things listen to you, but they won't stop me. Tori's virgin cunt is mine." Ryder says, struggling.

"You won't get the chance, Daniels." I say darkly, pissed at what he just said. "Take him to Pirate Cove. I'll be there soon." I tell Foxy and Chica, stepping aside. Once they're gone, I run to Tori and help her pull her jeans and underwear up, holding her close. "You're okay. You're okay." I say, rubbing her back. "He won't hurt you." I say, knowing the animatronics, through some weird speaking thing they do, know about what Ryder tried to do and, with me telling them about Tori, they're going to kill him. "Go home. I'll deal with Ryder. I'll see you in a few hours when my shift ends." I promise her, leading her to the office, running to grab her phone for her as she grabs her jacket and bag.

"What about you?" Tori asks as I lead her to the doors, worry thick in her voice.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine." I assure her, walking with her to her car. "Ryder, on the other hand." I say as Tori cautiously drives away, glad she's trusting me.

Walking back into the building, I head to Pirate Cove, where I see Ryder tied up to the pirate ship, Foxy and the others standing around him. "How the hell did you guys tie him up?" I ask, walking up to Ryder. "No matter. Not important." I say, stopping in front of him. "Hell Mr. Daniels. Would you like to play a game?" I say, imitating the Jigsaw Killer from the _'Saw'_ franchise. "The rules are simply. In this room, there are four homicidal, very protective animatronics, and a girl who they keep safe. To survive, you must get past all five of them. If you can get to the main room, you live. If you get caught by any of them, well, you've seen the movies." I say, smirking at him as I feel the stares from the animatronics.

"And what? You're going to kill me?" Ryder asks, laughing, not knowing the danger he's in.

"Maybe. Maybe not. One way to find out." I say, giving the animatronics a look to make them back up. "I'll be honest, you can fight back if you want. But don't expect that to help you." I say, pulling my scissors out of my boot and cutting him free, except for a piece wrapped around his ankles. "You have thirty seconds to get past us. If you run, you'll get there in less than five." I say, backing up and putting the scissors back in my boot. "Thirty." I say, starting the countdown.

Not taking it seriously, Ryder slowly pulls the rope around his ankles off, smirking smugly at me as he stands tall. Watching as he stands there, I notice how Foxy seems to be vibrating, eager to attack. After the thirty seconds end, he smirks at me, not caring.

"Time's up." I say, taking a step back. "The fox, bunny, bear, and chicken are quite protective of me and my family. You threatened someone I care for. Now, they'll be dealing with you." I say, turning around and leaving.

A half hour later, I sit in the office, talking to a still scared Tori, as a bloody Foxy stands beside me in the doorway. "Don't worry. Ryder's not a problem anymore." I say, knowing what the animatronics did to Ryder, based on the screams I heard from him after I left, and the blood covering Foxy and the others.

"How do you know?" Tori asks, sounding close to tears.

"Because, there's something I've been keeping from you." I respond with a sigh, telling her everything my father told me and everything I've learned since then. "They're my protectors." I finish, looking at Foxy.

 **And this is the end of this one-shot sequel.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
